


A Morning Kiss

by Kinioludek



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Neck Kissing, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinioludek/pseuds/Kinioludek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys share the Monday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just filling out prompts for Sweet Affectionate Moments Meme, for my friend. :) Have fun reading it!

Rhys was not a morning person. He hated Monday mornings especially, with burning passion. He always used to say “Check in the history books, nothing important happened before 11 am”, but today was another Monday and another time when he had to wake up at the crack of dawn.

Rhys slowly opened his eyes and he noticed it was dark outside. It’s like Mother Nature told him to go back to sleep, so he closed his eyes for two more minutes. Then he opened them, realizing that Vaughn was sleeping next to him. He smiled to himself. They were so tired yesterday night that he couldn’t even remember what happened when they walked into the room, but they possibly passed out both on the bed. He looked at the back of Vaughn’s head and then focused on his neck - and got an excellent idea.

“AAH, what the hell, Rhys?!” Vaughn screamed, surprised by Rhys’ action. He looked at him like Caesar looked once at Brutus. “Why did you just do this?”  
“Wha, I thought it’ll be a fun way to wake you up. Hi.” He smiled and focused on Vaughn’s neck. “Wow, that’s going to leave a mark.” He laughed.  
“Not funny, Rhys. Come here.” Vaughn said and tackled Rhys. “Vengeance time!”  
“Ah, no, stop,” Rhys laughed when Vaughn laid kisses on his neck “or you know what, don’t stop.” He added, a blush forming on his face. Vaughn got up, sitting on top of Rhys.  
“You’re gross.” Vaughn commented about the condition of his face in the morning.  
“Well, you’re gorgeous.” Rhys said, making Vaughn blush a little.  
“Stop.” He said bashfully and got off of him. “I’m going to make some coffee.”  
“Make me some too, please?” Rhys rolled over on his stomach and smiled at him sweetly.

Vaughn walked into the room, holding two coffees, only to find Rhys asleep again.  
“Hey, wake up,” he kicked Rhys and got a quiet “no” from him “here’s your coffee.”  
Rhys got up quickly, took the coffee from Vaughn and stole a small kiss from him, making Vaughn blush from the sudden act.  
“Thanks, babe.” He said and went out the bedroom. Vaughn stood there for a minute before speaking again “No problem.” he said softly and went after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: atlasfuckboi.tumblr.com ;) And maybe shoot an ask!


End file.
